How Sweet It Is
by Enlightened Tenshi
Summary: The Mews are still at war with the aliens, and their progress is hindered by the introduction of a fourth adversary. Amai Satou is an introvert struggling to care for her sickly younger sister, who has just entered remission, after her mother commits suicide. What happens when an experiment by Ryou and Keiichiro creates a sixth Mew? And it happens to be Satou? SHORT HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, I know I have no business uploading another story. I've got so much crap on my plate right now, I'm surprised I'm even functioning. XP Oh well, hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Pay attention, cause I'm only gonna say this once. I own NOTHING. Zero, zilch, nada, except for my personal characters, who are hereby copyrighted by me. I gain nothing from writing this story. I only get the personal satisfaction that I actually wrote something someone else will read. So there, you money hungry lawyers! Bastards, all of you. *beats at them with a stick***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ribbon Mint Echo!"<p>

A bright flash of blue light shot into the forehead of the giant misshapen frog, causing it to go slightly cross-eyed from looking at the projectile. It blinked twice, then fell with a groan.

"Yes! I got it!"

A girl dressed in a bright blue outfit pumped her fist in victory. The wings on her back fluttered in excitement as she took stock of her archery skills.

Another girl, this one clothed in a pink ensemble, joined her. "Wow Mint! That was amazing!"

Mint smirked at the pink-clad teen, twirling her bow between her fingers. "But of course, Ichigo. What else would you expect from me?"

Ichigo sighed, the cat ears on her head drooping. Leave it to Mint to get a big head over hitting a frog. Her black tail twitched when the creature shifted slightly.

Mint's forehead creased with worry. "I thought I had stunned it for longer than that."

The cat-girl moved forward, keeping Mint in her line of sight. "Well, I suppose that's my cue."

She pulled out a heart-shaped weapon, with a small bell dangling from the top, and raised it into the air. She could feel he power course through its surface. Ichigo steadied herself and executed her attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Bright flashes of color flew at the creature, enveloping it in light. It let out a roar, then began to shrink, smaller and smaller, until it was back to its original size, about that of a golf ball.

A luminescent jellyfish floated out of its back, free for just a moment until a bright pink creature flitted over and snatched it up into its waiting mouth. "Masha!" it squeaked.

The frog blinked at the stranger before it, gave a _brruup_, then hopped off into the undergrowth.

Ichigo smiled at the flying pink fuzz ball, watching as it floated down onto her shoulder. "Good work Masha."

It squeaked in glee, its cheeks flushing a shade darker than its fur. She scratched the top of its head gently, her transformation fading gradually. She looked over to her friend. "I think that about does it for tonight."

Mint joined her, flashing out of her transformation in one step. "Well, I suppose that takes care of our recon. Unless another Chimera report comes in from the Café, I'm going on home."

Ichigo smiled gently at her teammate. "Alright, you go on. I'm gonna head back and let the guys know."

With a nod and a backwards wave, the girl left, leaving Ichigo alone.

She sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Masha." The pink robot purred gently and nuzzled her cheek, offering comfort to her. She giggled, then headed towards the Café.

The streets were clear of traffic, thankfully, so it took almost no time at all to reach the brightly-colored building. Ichigo pulled out her spare key and quickly entered, making sure to lock the entrance behind her.

The foyer was empty, the tables and chairs all in their usual positions. The display case was filled with several delicious pastries, and she couldn't help but lick her lips in delight as she passed. She reached the staircase leading down to the lab and, hearing the farmiliar voices of her employers, descended.

Ryou met her at the bottom of the stairs, an irritated look on his face.

"Well?"

_Well, hello to you too…_

"The Chimera was a frog. Mint and I dispatched it without a problem, and Masha retrieved the parasite for you."

Masha floated over to the blond-haired man, and he gently took the little puff ball into his hand, giving it a gentle scratch on the head as he did so. "Good job. We'll retrieve the parasite overnight. For now, however, we have some more work to do."

He turned and looked at Ichigo over his shoulder. "You can go on home." Then he turned and walked into the adjoining room.

She stuck out her tongue at his retreating figure.

"Be careful, wouldn't want that getting caught on something."

Ichigo jumped, looking over at the other occupant of the room. Keiichiro, who had been typing away at his computer the entire time, looked up from his screen and smiled at the Mew.

Ichigo blushed. "I'm sorry, Keiichiro-san. He's just so irritating sometimes!"

The brunette man chucked. "That he is. He just hasn't gotten out all of the kinks in his character yet." He leaned back in his chair, making a face as his back popped. "Give it time, Ichigo. You'll see a difference."

The cat girl sighed. "I hope so…" She glanced at the time on Keiichiro's desktop and gasped.

"Holy crap! I need to get home pronto, or my parents are gonna kill me!"

She dashed up the stairs, waving to Keiichiro over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow, Keiichiro-san!"

"Have a good evening, Ichigo!"

After a few moments, when he was sure the pink Mew was gone, he stood from his desk, a serious expression descending onto his face. He walked into the adjoining lab, which housed a couple of gurneys and a large monitor on the far right wall.

He found Ryou scanning the alien parasite inside of a glass container, and stats about the creature flew in rows down the screen.

Ryou didn't even glance up at his approach. "Is she gone?"

"Would I have come back here if she wasn't?"

The blonde sighed, his brow creasing in thought. "Are you still thinking about going through with it?"

Keiichiro stiffened. "You know how much of a breakthrough this could be! Think of how successful the retrieval for Mew Aqua could become! We would be doing the world a great disservice if we didn't try!"

Ryou whipped around at that. "And what about if it has adverse effects? What if the DNA doesn't fully merge with the host, like it did with the Red Data animals?"

He ran his fingers through his short bangs, mussing them and giving himself a crazed look. "It's one thing to try it with living animals, Keiichiro. The DNA is fresh and is an easy transfer. But," he stared up at the brunette, uncertainty and worry swimming in his bright blue eyes, "it's a completely different story when the DNA comes from an animal that has been dead for several centuries!"

He threw up his hands in irritation. "Hell, we don't even know if it even existed in the first place! How could we be sure it's accurate DNA?"

Keiichiro grasped his friend's shoulders tightly, shaking him for emphasis. "We will never know unless we try, Ryou. And you know as well as I do that the Red Data animals all have their difficulties. But think of the results if we succeed!"

"Think of the consequences if we don't!"

Keiichiro sighed heavily, a defeated look in his eyes. "Ryou… I know you still feel guilty about what happened… but it wasn't your fault…" A sad smile played on his lips. "She knew the consequences if she wasn't compatible, yet she wanted to try."

He walked to his friend, laying a kindly hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "I know it's hard. Just let me try…please? If it doesn't work, I'll shut down the project completely. I'll delete every inch of coding for it. I swear to it."

Ryou looked at him, deep in thought. If he allowed the older man to conduct his bizarre experiment, there was a large chance that if it didn't work, the subject that they found compatible with the DNA could be either physically and/or mentally disfigured, or they could die from the strain.

Like last time…

He shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

Ryou didn't like the idea of putting another's life in danger, but even he couldn't deny the allure that the project had on him.

With a sigh, he nodded his blonde head. "Very well, I'll give the project a green light." He gave the almost giddy brunette a stern glare. "For now. But I swear to you Keiichiro, one sign of things going downhill and I'm pulling the plug personally!"

Keiichiro bowed his head slightly. "Understood."

Ryou, satisfied that both he and his friend were getting their way, logged into the Mew program on his large computer. There were several folders and icons located on his desktop. Each folder had a Mew Mew's name attached to it, monitoring their powers and such.

The icons were scattered across the screen. One had the red-eyed cat statue from the Red Data exhibit as the icon picture. The blonde clicked.

A series of bright blue binary code began to filter onto the screen, in varying patterns.

A robotic woman's voice filtered through the speakers.

_Accessing: Mew Data Station. Current number of capable Mews: 5. Maximum amount: 6. Current attempts of Mews: 6. _

Ryou winced at that particular statement, then steeled himself. "Access Mew Data Implants."

_Scanning… Available ports: 1. No current DNA available. Please insert._

The blonde looked over his shoulder. Keiichiro had left the room, only to return with a small silver canister cradled gently in his hands. Their eyes locked.

"Do it."

The brunette walked over to the DNA ports and inserted the canister, locking it into place with a twist of his wrist.

_DNA has been inserted. Preparing to scan._

A detailed graph appeared on the screen, showing the contents of the canister. A small white piece of what appeared to be porcelain sat inside the chamber. It had intricate whorls and lines carved across it. The graph showed it to be about two inches in length.

_Scan complete. Accessing DNA signature. _

The two waited in tense silence as the computer scanned for the prehistoric DNA. After several moments of tense solitude, it finished.

_DNA signature results: no known Red Data signature. Scanning Red Data database. _

More silence.

_No known match. Scanning other sources._

…

_One match found._

Both Ryou and Keiichiro were stunned into silence at the grid that appeared on the screen this time. It would seem their computer was a lot more thorough than they gave it credit for.

Ryou inhaled, excitement and adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"Seek out compatible hosts."

And so it began.

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay… well… it's a bit shotty right now, but it'll get better! This is just a test run, to see if people will be interested in this. Believe me, I have a whole lot more I'm wanting to do with this story, but I need feedback in order to do so… sooo… <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter! I'm not too sure how people are gonna react to the DNA match…. *readies shield to ward off vegetables***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Amai Satou was frustrated.<p>

"So, you're firing me?"

Kurotama, her manager, nodded. "I'm sorry, but we just don't have the room anymore to keep you around. It's become too crowded with staff nowadays, and we're starting to let people go."

"It has nothing to do with the fact that your girlfriend just _happened _to get a job here, even though our roster's filled?"

He winced. "N-no... nothing to do with that..."

She snorted. "Whatever. I hope you realize that there's a lot of customers that're gonna be pissed I'm gone." She threw down her towel, catching the attention of a couple of barmaids.

"I was gonna quit anyways; the pay's shit."

Ignoring Kurotama's indignant blubbering, Satou stalked to the employee lounge. She spun in her combination and just about yanked the door off its hinges. Her co-worker, Aoki, jumped at the slam. "Amai-san, what's the matter?"

"I got sacked."

She ripped off her apron and replaced it with her white fleece jacket, pulling on a matching pair of gloves and a red scarf.

Aoki frowned.

"But why? You're one of the best bartenders we've got! Almost everybody asks for you; we even get grest tips with you!"

Satou growled, pulling on her black boots. "Kuro hired his damn girlfriend in my place."

Her co-worker gaped. "Akemi-san?! B-but she has no experience whatsoever! The patrons will eat her alive!"

"Not my problem anymore. I'll just find another job." Saying goodbye to her friend, she promised to call her once she found another weekend job.

The irritated brunette stalked to the door, flipping off her ex-manager as she did so. "Have fun dragging Akemi away from drunkards, fucker!"

She kicked it open, secretly hoping the wood would splinter as she slammed it shut, stomping down the sidewalk afterwards.

_Damn, that was my best-paying gig..._

Satou groaned, rubbing her face with a gloved hand. "Now what... I have to go to school tomorrow, and I don't have enough time to look for another today..."

A glance at her watch earned another irked groan; 9:45 p.m.

_Shimofuri' wil be expecting me soon... my shift ends at 10..._

Satou decided to go ahead and start home. There's always someone looking for a student to work; whether it be part or full-time, she didn't care. Money was money, after all.

Her feet automatically found the route home, winding through downtown Tokyo and passing into the less-welcoming suburbs. Dingy apartments lined the sidewalk. Stray dogs howled into the night, and a mangy cat leapt into a garbage can as she passed.

Finally she reached home: Shiromizu Flats. Third floor, second room on the left. Her key fit the lock perfectly, opening to her sparsely-furnihed living room.

"Onee-san! You're home early tonight."

She smiled as her younger sister entered the room, a cup of green tea steaming in her hand. Shimofuri grinned happily at her. "How was work?"

She made a face. "I got fired today."

Shimofuri gasped. "What?! B-but I thought Kuro-san loved having you work there!"

"That was before he hired Akemi in my place."

Her sister frowned. "That's horrible... she doesn't even have a liquor license, does she?"

Satou snorted, pulling off her jacket, her scarf following not long after. "Doubt it. She can't even write her full name." She kicked off her snow boots, leaving them at the door.

That got her a poorly-stifled giggle. "That's not nice, sister."

She grinned, pulling off her gloves and setting them on the small kotatsu. "Well it's true. I highly doubt she can even use a cash register properly."

Shimofuri smiled. "Sadly, I hve to agree. That poor woman has no clue." She shuffled into the kitchen, a woolen shawl wrapped around her small shoulders. "Want some tea? I just made a fresh pot."

Satou nodded. "I can make it, nee-chan."

"Oh hush. I'm sick, not an invalid."

The elder girl chuckled, setting herself beside the table. She was glad to see Shimofuri up and about, even if it was just around the apartment. Her sister had just been released from the hospital a few days prior after catching a rather terrible cold.

Any form of illness sent Satou into a worried frenzy, and for good reason.

When she was 7, Shimofuri had been diagnosed with leukemia, and they had struggled with the bills for what seemed like forever. Satou was stil working to pay off the debts but, not wanting to worry her sister, had kept the bills hidden in her room.

Once Shimofuri returned, the kotatsu had been heated to a comfortable temperature. Satou patted the spot next to her, taking the tea as the younger girl sat down.

"This is what the wintertime should feel like..." She frowned. "If only Mama could be here..."

Satou stiffened. "She would want us to be happy, Shimo-chan. Especially you."

Her sister nodded, cuddling closer to Satou. "I know... I just miss her..."

The brunette hugged her sibling close, running a soothing hand through her blonde locks. "I do to..."

Wanting to change the subject, she asked her how school was going, and if she was ready for tomorrow. Shimofuri instantly grinned, going into intricate details about her social life, mentioning someone named Ichigo and how they had become really good friends. The girls talked until late in the night, then both parted ways, wishing the other goodnight and preparing for bed.

Satou sighed. "Let's get ready for another day of hell tomorrow." She stripped, pullied on her pajamas, and slipped between the covers of her small bed.

Her room was sparse; a twin bed, a dresser, and the door to a tiny closet. The only other item that fit was a squat bookshelf, filled with her prized novels and fantasy books.

Heaving a large yawn, her emerald eyes slipped closed.

* * *

><p>Ryou and Keiichiro waited pensively for the results. The computer was still scanning compatible matches for the DNA they had found.<p>

Keiichiro grinned, waiting with baited breath as the scan inched forwards. Ryou leaned against the wall, his gaze pensive. They both jumped when the search ended.

_Confirmed: one match found._

A picture appeared on the screen: a girl with long, wavy brown hair, plae skin, and bright green eyes, a small mole sat underneath the left one.

_Name: Amai Satou. Age:20 years. Current residence: Tokyo, Japan._

Ryou nodded. "Good, she's located nearby. Computer, find out what school she goes to."

It complied, pulling up a picture of Daikan Senior High.

"Daikan, huh." The blond muttered. "Doesn't Ichigo go to Daikan Junior High?"

Keiichiro confirmed his thoughts. "Yes, and it would appear that Amai-san has a sister that goes there. She seems close to Ichigi-chan."

Ryou nodded, turning away from the screen. "Have Ichigo bring her here. Inform her of the situation and invite both girls to the Cafe."

Keiichiro nodded, outputting the information to Masha. "Done." He turned in his chair to look at his partner. "Now all we must do is wait."

* * *

><p>Satou woke to her sister's cooking, the scent of bacon and eggs a welcome alarm. She stretched, removing herself from her bed and moving into the kitchen.<p>

Shimofuri called out to her without turning from the stove. "Your plate's on the table. I'm fixing mine, then I'm off to school."

Satou hummed in reply, sitting and beginning her meal. "I'll walk you to school. I don't like it when you go alone, you know that."

Her sister laughed. "I know, but you don't have to worry. Ichigo-chan invited me to walk to school with her. I'll be fine."

"Where are you meeting?"

"Down the street at Fujikano Square."

Satou nodded. "Alright, but keep your phone on you and turned up until you get with her." Shimofuri nodded, finishing her cooking and sitting next to her sister. Both ate in comfortable silence, the younger finishing first. She rinsed her dishes and placed them in the sink, hustling to her room to dress.

Satou was right behind her, rinsing her own dishes and heading for the bathroom. The sisters shared a bathroom, not that they minded, and kept up with a schedule of who used it when. Shimofuri was currently brushing her teeth, but finished fast and replaced her brush. She spat, wiped her mouth, and hugged her sister goodbye.

She

She was already dressed in her uniform: A grey skirt, with a white puff-sleeved shirt tied with a red bow under a black sailor collar, and a grey jacket. Her feet were enclosed in light grey wool socks. She waved, shoes in one hand and her bag in the other. "Bye sister! I'll see you later!"

"Have a good day! And call me if you end up having any plans, alright?"

"Okay, bye!"

_Slam._

Once Shimofuri left, Satou stripped and hopped into the shower. Scrubbing herself clean, she took a bit of extra time on her hair, making sure the dark brown strands were especially clean. once finished, she dried herself and dressed, pulling back her slightly-damp locks in a loose bun.

Satou couldn't start her day right without a warm scrub, along with a steaming cup of tea; the former had just been completed, the latter was sitting on the stove, just waiting for her. Grinning, she started for the kettle.

Once her thermos was filled, she grabbed her own school bag and left. Her school happened to be right across the street from her sister's; Daikan Senior High. The schools shared names due to their close porximity, not to mention the fact that the students from the junior high usually graduated to the larger school.

She adjusted her uniform as she walked; a white dress shirt topped with a black sailor collar tipped with red stripes with a red tie underneath, a black vest, and a black jacket, lined like the collar. Thick black socks and brown loafers covered her feet, glistening with disturbed frost as she ran.

_I hope Shimo-chan remembered her coat and hat..._

She herse;f had grabbed her own jacket, gloves, and scarf, fully prepared for the cold weather. It was still a bit early, so her pace was slow. She passed a small park, along with several shops and, surprisingly, a museum. Sparing a glance, she slowed at the publicised exhibits.

"Red Data animals..?" She checked her watch, noting she had a while before the school even opened its doors, and decided a quick peek wouldn't hurt.

She entered the museum; it was a surprise to see a few patrons already wandering about the exhibit. It was very interesting, to her surprise. She had known about the concerns for conservation, but the extent that the Earth's resources had decreased startled her.

After wandering a while longer, Satou left.

"That was actually interesting... maybe I should take Shimo-chan to see it..."

A tremor cut her off, the quake sending her to her knees. "An earthquake?!" She moved to the side of the street, bracing herself in the doorway of an unopened shop. Another large tremor shook the street, then stopped as quickly as it had started.

"W-what the hell?"

Satou waited a bit, then moved from the door. The street was quiet. No one was rushing outsied to inspect for damages, or even question the sudden shakes. She shook her head. "Weird..."

Beginning to walk again, her body suddenly became extremely weak. "W-what's wrong... with.. me..." Satou fell to her knees once again, her world fading in and out of focus before blacking out altogether.

_She found herself floating in darkness, confusion etched on her face. "Where am I?" The echo of her question encircled her, only increasing her worry. _She felt so alone...

_A light at the end of the darkness caught her eyes, growing larger by the minute. "What is that..?" The blob gradually took shape, growing until it appeared before her, clear as day._

_"A... horse?" The animal whickered to her, nodding its head and motioning her forward with its head. Against her better judgement, she advanced until her hand barely touched its velvety nose. It stepped forward again, a growth on its forehead barely missing her head. _

_"Wait... i-is that... a... _horn_?!" _

_The horse nickered, its nostrils inhaling her scent and pushing further into her palm. It nudged her hand out of the way, moving to stand directly in front of her, then walked into her. She gasped, a tingling sensation emerging from the entry point. _

Did a fucking _unicorn _just walk _inside me?!_

_Despite the confusion she felt, a peaceful sensation bubbled up inside her, making her feel..._

Complete.

The darkness faded away along with the comforting sensation, an woke to find herself back in the middle of that street. Laying a shaky hand on her forehead, a dozen questions swept through her mind.

But, deciding that now would probably be a good time to leave, she stood on wobbly legs and hurried for school, missing the new pink mark glistening on the back of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, yes. The animal's a unicorn. OOH, SO ORIGINAL. But I have a good reason. If the DNA transfer worked so well with animals that were close to extinction, why not try the same system with an animal that isn't supposed to exist at all? I mean, Ryou's rich, so it's not hard to imagine he has connections that can get him certain... <strong>_**items...**_

**Anyways, I thought it was kind of a cool idea. **

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! I appreciate it so much~!**

**-Tenshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm a terrible person for being away for so long… and I know that many people are probably upset with me due to me going AWOL. But being a senior in college with over 30 hours of class a week is really stressful, especially when I'm moving within the next few days. I know there are other stories that I haven't updated, and I know people HATE reading author's notes, but please bear with me. I'm doing the best I can, and I've been keeping watch over my stories from afar. I love you all, and thank you for sticking with me 3 Tenshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Satou managed to reach her class before the bell, settling into her usual seat at the back of the room before the chimes sounded. Once the teacher entered and class began, the brunette had almost forgotten her strange experience that morning. If it wasn't for the tingling warmth nestled in her chest, she would have called it a dream… but had it really been all in her head?<p>

Despite the earlier incident, class went along as per usual, Satou taking down expansive notes for each subject. Along with the general course information the teacher provided, she made notes to herself on what to study first once she got home, putting the easiest subjects first then progressing to the harder ones.

Though this seemed like overkill, Satou was used to the over-coverage; it helped her keep herself on track at all times. She was an excellent student, always completing her work on time and with excellent precision. She was one of the top students in her class, most likely due to many sleepless nights spent studying between shifts.

The girl groaned at the memory, popping her back in discomfort as she completed another study guide. It looked like tonight would be another one spent delving into books, instead of getting sleep. _As long as Shimo-chan is getting sleep and doing well, I don't care. _

Right before they were to break for lunch, her teacher, Mrs. Yamaguchi, gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Amai-san, may I speak with you for a moment?" Her tone was gentle but firm, brown eyes locked onto the younger girl's gaze.

Satou's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded and followed the woman into the hallway. She crossed her hands respectfully over her stomach, looking to her teacher. "Is something wrong, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

Mrs. Yamaguchi shook her head, her short black fringe swaying with the movement. "Amai-san, how are you feeling?"

The question had definitely caught her off-guard, but it was an easy answer. "I'm doing fine, Sensei." Green eyes glanced between her teacher and the wooden floor. "…did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, Amai-san. You just looked… well, a bit frazzled when you came in earlier, and it definitely had me worried. I just wished to know if there was anything upsetting you."

Satou blinked, a wave of ice washing down her spine. _So she had seen… does that mean that whatever happened was… _The girl gently shook her head, both dispelling the thoughts swirling in her mind and reassuring her teacher that all was well.

"Oh no, everything's fine!" _For the most part. _"I was just worried I would get here late, since I'm usually very punctual."

The woman pursed her lips, and Satou feared she didn't believe her. "Mmm, alright. But if there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all. I'm here, alright?"

The girl smiled, bobbing her head in understanding. "Of course, Sensei."

Finally, the school day ended, and everyone piled their things into their bags before hurrying from the classroom, eager to chat with their friends and relax from the day's events.

Amai Satou was the last to leave the room, the brunette alone.

She was used to it, of course. Having to take care of her sister by herself, Satou hadn't really had time for socialization and friends. She had had to focus on juggling her homework, two jobs, and keeping food on the table.

Wandering the halls, she sighed lightly, thinking back on when things were simpler.

Satou's family hadn't always been so broken. She used to have a great family; a mom and dad that cared about her very much, and eventually a little sister to love and care for. Unfortunately, her father never got to meet her sister…

_An eight-year-old Satou sat at the entrance to her house, bouncing on the balls of her feet and ready to greet her father home with their customary hug and tickle fight. Her mother sat on the couch in the living room, her ever-growing belly covered with a warm blanket as she flipped through a baby catalog. _

_Seeing her first child still in her preferred spot, Gale Amai chuckled. "Honey, Daddy will be home soon. Why don't you come sit with me for now?" _

_The small child shook her head, tangled brown locks smacking her face and rushing her shoulders. "Nu-uh! I always wait here for Daddy. It's tradition!"_

_Giving her daughter another smile, Gale said nothing, allowing Satou to continue her vigil. _

_Several hours later she was in the same spot, a frown marring her cute visage. The sun had long since set, casting the living room and entry in near darkness. The small child hadn't moved, only sat in front of the door in continued, though thinning, patience. _

_With her brow furrowed with anxiety, the girl's mother was pacing the living room. "He should have been home hours ago…" She began to move towards the kitchen, fully intent on calling her husband's business, when there was a sharp rap on the front door._

_Satou leapt up with glee, immediately reaching for the knob and tossing the door open wide. "Dad-"_

_It wasn't her father._

_A police officer stood in slight shock on their doorstep, his partner not far behind him. "Is this the residence of a Mr. Fujitarou Amai?" His eyes locked onto those of Gale, who by this point was trembling slightly. "Y-yes?"_

_The officers took in her form, lingering on the state of her belly. The second one sighed._

"_Mrs. Amai, there's been an accident…"_

_The funeral had been nice, with a few of Fujitarou's friends and family there, at least ones that could afford to make the overseas trip. The ceremony was a small one, but that was what he would have wanted. Gale gave sob-filled thank you's as people gave their condolences after the service._

_Satou was just… numb. _

_Where was her father? Why hadn't he come home weeks ago?_

_It wouldn't be until later that it would register. Her father was gone…_

Things had been tough after that. After giving birth to a slightly sickly Shimofuri, her mother had been working as an employee of a music company in America, BigBEATZ, which had branches all over the world. She had been making good money selling music equipment and helpful software up until they offered her a promotion; they offered her the district manager's position in their new branch in Tokyo.

Of course she jumped at the chance, immediately packing up her two little girls and flying to Japan. Things had gone well for a while, they had had food to eat, a nice roof over their heads.

For two years, things were great.

Then the branch went bankrupt.

Thousands of people lost their jobs, including Gale. Turns out, BigBEATZ had counted on the downfall of their Tokyo building, and had stockpiled millions of dollars in insurance to cover it. While they'd gotten rich, Satou, her mother, and her sister were now in crippling debt. They had had to relocate to the shadier part of the city, where the apartments were cheap and awful.

Gale found a job working as a waitress at a local Italian restaurant, not far from her apartment, and Satou managed to get some odd jobs here and there. Things were fine… for now.

* * *

><p>Satou soon found herself in front of Deikan Junior High, watching the middle-schoolers scuttle through the doors, excitedly jabbering to one another. Her gaze flitted over each child, searching for that head of familiar black hair until she found it strolling alongside a rather vibrant redhead.<p>

Shomofuri caught sight of her sister, a wide smile growing on her face as she waved her tiny arms in greeting, tugging the pigtailed girl along with her. "Onee-san! I didn't expect to see you today!"

Satou smiled, looking down at her smaller sister. "I guess I just wanted to check up on you, Shimo-chan."

While her sister giggled, Satou took in the sight of her. Skin a healthy peach color, cheeks no longer sunken and pallid. God, it was good to see her so full of life again, after the hell she'd been put through…

_Satou hustled into the apartment, shaking rain from her thin jacket as she slipped off her shoes. "Jesus it's cold… better not go out today, Shimo-chan."_

_Silence was her answer. _

_Satou's brow furrowed. "Shimo-chan? C'mon, answer me." Still nothing. Growing worried for her sister, the brunette trekked into the smaller girl's bedroom. She gasped._

_Shimofuri was on the ground, convulsing violently. Foam gathered at the corners of her mouth, and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. _

"_Shimofuri! OH MY GOD!"_

_Immediately calling an ambulance, Satou rode with her sister to the hospital, her mother arriving not long afterwards once she had been contacted by the hospital._

_The doctors took into account the sudden seizure, looking over the small child's current status. They decided to run some tests, and the outlook was grim._

_She had leukemia. _

The doctors had warned them that if left untreated for long, the ravenette wouldn't last to her 8th birthday. So Gale and Satou both sought more work, stockpiling the money to help pay for Shimo's hospital bills.

But with all of the other payments long past due, and bill after bill stacking up on the kitchen table, it didn't take long for the already stressed Gale to snap.

_Satou was awoken from her sleep by the sound of sobs, a dull thudding sound accompanying the low sobs in a sort of staccato rhythm. Sliding from between the mattress and her comforter, creeping from her bedroom and into the small living room. _

_Her mother stood at the kitchen table, arm rising and falling shakily, with a large knife gripped in her hand. "Damn bastards, taking my fucking money. While my baby's wasting away in the damn hospital. Why can't you leave us the fuck alone?!" Each word seemed punctuated by the knife stabbing and ripping into another bill, the bits and pieces already shredded fluttering to the floor. _

_Satou's eyes widened, and the teenager carefully approached her mother. "K-kaa-san, please s-stop…" _

_Gale whipped about, knife still clutched in her right hand. "W-what are you doing awake, Satou-chan? G-go back to b-bed…" Before she could turn around to finish her work, Satou stepped closer, reaching for the knife. _

"_Mama… give me the knife-" _

"_NO!" Gale swung blindly at her daughter, anger and despair clear in her eyes. "They're taking away _everything,_ Satou! Your sister is dying and these assholes can't even spare us a couple of weeks without sending more fucking bills!" _

_A small grunt of pain drew her from her monologue, the tip of her knife stained red. Grey eyes widening, the woman looked in fear at her daughter. _

_A fairly long gash had been cut into her left shoulder, crossing over her collarbone through her shirt. Crimson liquid began to seep through the grey sleepshirt she wore, staining her breast down to her stomach a deep burgundy._

"_Oh-oh my God… what have I done…" The mother murmured, dropping the knife in agony, hot tears cascading down her cheeks as she reached for her daughter. Satou flinched back, fear and betrayal in her green eyes, soon coated with tears._

"_Mama… why?"_

Satou came back to the present when she felt a soft tug on her arm. "Hey, Onee-chan. This is Ichigo-san, the girl I was telling you about. We're in the same class together."

The brunette turned her gaze to the redhead, the smaller girl sending her a shy wave and a smile. "W-wow, Amai-san, you never told me your sister was so p-pretty…" This sent a rather deep blush to Satou's cheeks, earning a giggle from her sister.

"Ichigo-san, you're not very subtle, are you?" While the redhead began to flail and ask for forgiveness for being so blunt, Shimofuri looked to the older girl. "Ichigo-san says there's a café down the road that sells really good cake. Can we go, Onee-san? Please~?"

Satou hummed, glancing between the two girls pensively. "I… suppose… but we're not staying out too late." Both girls squealed with delight, bouncing in place. Satou merely shook her head, a small grin working its way onto her cheeks.

She turned away from the girls and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Well come on, then. We want to get there before dark, right?" The middle schoolers stopped their squeals and immediately followed, side by side while Satou took the lead.

Ichigo looked over at the older girl, still in awe that her good friend had such a cool older sister. The Mew still had her two best friends, but she had been drawn to the smaller ravenette after seeing her by herself often. Being the bubbly person she is, she immediately struck her up in conversation, and soon the two were nearly inseparable.

The Mew gave out directions for the other two, the Amai sisters following until they reached the doors to Café Mew Mew.

Satou blinked, staring up at the cupcake-shaped building.

"It's so…"

Ichigo grinned. "Pretty? Cute? Absolutely adorable?"

"…pink."

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go! The sisters finally reach Café Mew Mew! The next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise. And we get a bit of a peek at what Satou and Shimofuri's past was like. This is rated M for a reason, folks. Prepare to go into the dark…<strong>


End file.
